


death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit

by fourhorsemen



Category: DCU
Genre: Lazarus Pit, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: Can you save my heavy, dirty soul?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit

He walks towards the pit, eerie green glow flickering over his broad frame. There is blood caked in his hair, clumped in his eyelashes, and dried tacky on his face. His body is covered with it, he sees it as spatters of black in the dim glow of the cave. It reeks of copper, even in the presence of the spring, the blood is all he can smell. He is drenched in it, from head to toe, his clothes are damp with it. He feels suffocated with the cloying smell. He is carrying a limp body, cradled carefully to his chest. Every so often, the spring bubbles, sputtering green light that illuminates a pale face, grey lips, hair limp and lifeless, covering closed eyes.

He stands over the spring, numb and expressionless. A white streak of his hair hangs before his eyes; it is the only part of him that remains untainted. He falls to his knees before the pit, trembling, cradling the body closer to him, hunching over it protectively. Green light flickers, illuminating a blue emblem, the sight of it feels like a stab to his heart. He feels grief wrap around his ribs, crushing him, twisting like a snake around his throat and making it impossible to breath. His throat is scraped raw and he shakes uncontrollably.

He rests a shaking palm over a clammy forehead, brushing damp strands of dark hair away from a peaceful visage. Long eyelashes rest on cold cheeks, his bloodstained fingers drift over it, shivering minutely and come to rest on grey, bloodless lips. He sobs, it tears through him and the numbness that had swallowed him shatters like frail glass. 

“Please,” he gasps and grasps the man’s face, gripping hard, thumbs digging into sunken cheeks. He shakes him, wishing that it would jolt him awake, wishing that wide, bright, guileless blue eyes would stare back at him so he wouldn’t have to do this. He knows what the man wanted, he knows he should let him go. He wishes, desperately, that he won't have to make this choice, and the man will wake... but eyes remain closed, eyelashes peacefully resting on his cheeks, and azure blue stays hidden from his view. He slumps forward in defeat, his grip going lax, thumbs no longer digging into the lifeless corpse’s face but caressing it gently.

Despair snakes around him, tangling around his ribs, slithering upwards and wrapping cold tendrils around his heart. It overwhelms him, his vision begins to blacken at the edges as it clouds his mind. He shakes his head sharply, blinking and refocusing on the man in his arms. He can't. He can't lay him to rest. He _needs_ him, he needs the light that he brings with him. He strengthens his resolve and stares at the green, otherworldly glow of the bubbling spring water. He cannot live in a world without a playful smile and the wink of blue eyes. He has to do it, even if he is never forgiven for it. He is selfish and he _refuses_ to let him go. 

He straightens and pulls the body into his chest, holding it tightly as he lowers his bare feet into the pit. He hisses at the first contact with the volatile spring, scalding water splattering over him. He grits his teeth against the pain and lowers himself into it carefully, until he is submerged and knee-deep, but the man in his arms remains untouched. He swallows thickly, staring down at the man’s peaceful expression, he looks like he is in a light sleep, just about to wake. For a few moments, he fools himself and waits for him to wake, lets the hot spring water burn his skin, green hissing around them.

When the heat licking at his skin becomes unbearable, he shudders and lowers his arms, gently submerging the man in his arms in the water while whispering a litany of apologies. Tears fall from his eyes, making tracks in the crusted, dried blood that cakes his face. They pool above his lip, tasting salty and disgusting, the taste of helpless, dirty anguish. The pit boils around them, hissing and bubbling uncontrollably as Jason finally lets him go and lets him sink into the violent green.

Blue eyes snap open and pale lips part in a gasp.

“What have you done,” Dick whispers, and azure blue eyes meet his, wide with terror.


End file.
